


约定之地

by sfmk2



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天X擎天柱，有一小段触手描写。DW内战、雷霆舰队、2007真人电影的前传漫画，三个版本的世界观导出三篇故事，贯穿其中的是一个原创外星种族的设定。





	1. Prologue

“我说……”

“嗯？”

“假如……这只是假设，如果有那么一天，我们不再承担各自的职责时，你会想做些什么？”

“哈，只有你会被那些头衔官职所束缚，我才不在乎，我只朝着自己的理想与目标前进。”

“那么换种说法，当你不再考虑征服宇宙时，你会想做些什么？”

“这是根·本·不·可·能发生的事情！”

“…………”

“你的思考回路是否烧坏了？还是中了病毒？怎么突然冒出这种无聊至极的想法。”

“……难道你就没有想过，没有战争、没有死亡、没有痛苦，平静快乐的生活？”

“没有！找遍整个宇宙、所有的平行时空，都不会存在这种理想乡！”

“…………或许吧……你是正确的。”

“所以，你永远都是我的敌人！除非你投降臣服在我脚下！”

“……但这也是根·本·不·可·能发生的事情，我情愿死去也不会放弃。”

“哈哈，这才像是你该说的话。记住，你是我的，只有我能杀死你！”

“那么这话略做修改后奉还给你，只要我的火种还在燃烧，就一定会全力阻止你。”


	2. War Within

当擎天柱扑向威震天的时候，他并没有想太多，虽然他明白刚开发的太空桥处于极不稳定状态，可是他也清楚如果不能在此阻止威震天，后果将不堪设想。于是他不顾一切地扑了上去，抓住威震天，一起跌入启动中的太空桥内。

空间传送使擎天柱失去了意识，当他的系统全部重启后，发现身处于一个陌生的星球上。四周是漆黑泥泞的沼泽，远处是喷火的群山，天空呈现出诡异的红褐色。在他的数据库中完全没有这个星球的坐标资料，连相似相近的数据都没有。他环顾四周想寻找可循进的方向，却看到一台沾满了污泥的银白色机体自不远处的沼潭中爬起来。

老实说，看到死对头出现在面前，擎天柱一点都不意外，毕竟他们是一起跌入了太空桥。不过，他同时判断出此时此地并不适合继续战斗。于是，擎天柱向狼狈的银白色机体伸出手想提议休战，他刚说出对方的名字：“威震天……”对方站定抬手就是一炮。

擎天柱慌忙躲闪开，却一脚踏空跌入深水区域。他挥动双手想抓住旁边的支撑物，却只抓到一把淤泥，巨大的身躯不断往水中下沉，旁边松软的泥堆根本无法稳固住他的重量。

眼看泥水逐渐没头之时，一只粗大有力的手抓住了擎天柱的手腕，将他整个机体往上拉扯。擎天柱仰头望去，正是威震天。

“谢谢……”擎天柱的上半身已浮出水面，他伸手抓住泥堆，想借力爬上来，有个硬物抵住他的脑袋。他微侧过头，光学镜头中映入的是融合炮那黑洞洞的炮口。

威震天依然紧扣着擎天柱的手腕，冷笑着说：“这可真是个大好机会啊，擎天柱老弟。”

湛蓝的光学镜头转向银白色机体，一如既往的平静：“我们身处在一个陌生的星球，该怎么离开这里回塞伯坦？这里是否会有隐藏的危险？我们都不知道，抛开仇恨联手度过难关吧，这比我们马上在此拼个你死我活更有意义。”

融合炮抵着擎天柱的脑袋纹丝不动，威震天的脸上写满了愉悦：“这个泥巴星球上还能有什么？杀了你，我自会找到办法回塞伯坦。”他故意缓缓地一点点扣下扳机，期盼着对手会求饶或者哪怕流露出一丝恐惧，可是在擎天柱湛蓝的光学镜头以及被面罩遮盖大半的脸上，没有任何变化。威震天恼怒地松开扳机，一炮轰烂那颗脑袋不够解恨，他想改为肉搏，让擎天柱饱尝痛楚与绝望的滋味。

然而，尚未等威震天挥拳，红蓝色机体突然以迅猛之势坠入水中，这使得紧紧抓住对方手腕的威震天亦站立不稳，一起被拖入水里。威震天松开钳制擎天柱的手，晃动四肢想上浮，却有什么东西缠上他的脚，浑浊的泥水中有股巨大的力量将他们迅速拖往更深处。威震天低头望向下方，昏暗的水里有两盏深红硕大的灯在回望着他。

那是一只非常庞大的未知水中生物，圆柱型的主躯干覆盖着一层黑灰色的光滑外壳，中央有着一对暗红色的复眼，躯干下面则延伸出十六根柔软坚韧的长圆型触手，每根触手长达百米，上面布满了大大小小的吸盘和肉须。

擎天柱的左脚被一根触手缠住，他从子空间内取出激光炮对准触手，但是还未容他开炮，另一根触手迅速伸过来卷住他的右手。同时，缠住左脚的柔韧触手绕着他的腿部盘桓而上，卷住红蓝色机体的腰部。擎天柱想用自由的左手继续攻击，第三根触手从他身后袭来，绕过他的脖子固定住他的左臂。

大概是因为生物先集中精力对付擎天柱的关系，未能及时压制住威震天的动作，使银白色机体得以用融合炮将那根扯住他脚的触手炸断。生物发出一阵超声波嘶吼，另一根触手挥舞过来，这次不是缠绕而是以高速抽打攻击。威震天勉强闪过，水被搅动的更加浑浊，可视度急速降低，以致没能看到另外两根触手飞速袭来。被击中的瞬间，威震天清晰地听到自己左半身装甲碎裂的声音，整个机身都斜飞出去，撞进远处的泥堆里。系统刷出一串报警数据，体内的迷你机械开始忙乱地进行自我检修。他勉强抬起头，所幸的是生物已将注意力完全放在了擎天柱身上，没有继续追击威震天。

擎天柱的状况远比威震天更糟糕，三根触手牢牢地将他所有关节固定住，丝毫无法动弹。其中一根开始拉扯他的右臂，那柔软的生物却有着极高强度的韧性与弹性，擎天柱曾尝试用勉强可动的手指去撕扯触手表面，却未能造成伤害，反而被生物警觉蠕动着调整触手位置，将吸盘移动至擎天柱的手背上，一股巨大的拧绞力使手背装甲板逐渐变形弯拱起来，衔接栓锁在强大的吸力下拉伸、然后断裂，装甲完全脱落。这一变化显然被生物观测到了，吸盘旁边的细长肉须试探性地插入裸露的内部管线与金属元件中，开始肆意破坏。被扯断的管线迸出一些电弧刺激到了肉须，三根硕大的触手恼怒地缩紧，擎天柱只觉得被卷住的机甲在咯吱做响。手背上被破坏的元件中泄出些微的能量液，肉须贪婪地汲取着，显然能量液使生物品尝到了美味，也认知到究竟应该怎样去分解自己捕获的食物。

擎天柱亦同时惊觉到生物拥有着高度智慧，因为他被钳制那些部位，诸多吸盘开始破坏表面装甲。一片片装甲被硬生生地扯下来，传感系统连续发送着超负荷的信号，即便是擎天柱亦无法忍受这份莫大的痛楚，音频发生器倾泻出难耐的呻吟。但是，噩梦才刚开始。装甲被破坏后，无数的肉须开始伸入没有防御的裸露机体内，撕扯着管线，破坏着金属元件，汲取着泄露出来的能量液。更糟糕的是，缠绕在他腹部的触手找到了装甲下的能量传输接口。

“不！”一向冷静的擎天柱终于开始恐慌，那里是外部传输能量的主要接口，同时也是传感装置与火种供应能量通道连接的起始点。细长的肉须探伸进接口，随即又退了出来，生物察觉到这个圆型巧致的小洞里是深邃的管道，在其尽头有着满溢美味的能量液在流动。肉须无法延伸至深处，吸取及破坏力度也不够，于是它将第四根触手挺进过来，触手顶端的瘤状体分裂开，从中伸出一根暗红色布满小吸盘和倒刺的粗大茎体。擎天柱奋力挣扎，思考回路高速运转搜索着可以脱身的办法。遗憾的是，被触手缠绕钳制住的机体毫无办法抵抗，只能眼睁睁地看着那根诡异粗壮的茎体旋转着，狠狠地插入自己腹部的能量接口内。

相比肉须而言，那根粗大的茎体异常坚硬，表面的根根倒刺刮划着接口内壁，密集的吸盘没有放过管道内一滴能量液，贪婪用力地汲取着。擎天柱的音频发生器持续尖啸着，这种直达火种的痛楚已超出寻常的传感器刺激，思考回路亦开始变得迟缓，所有的系统都在频繁报警。而茎体则没有丝毫停留，不断地旋转钻伸，沿着能量接口通道直冲向擎天柱的火种舱。

就在这时，一颗漆黑的超小型模拟黑洞炮弹分开水流，疾飞向生物主躯干的复眼当中。那里瞬间被炸出个焦黑的大洞，软体生物发出高频的超声波，使擎天柱敏感的音频接收器被震得立时启动自动防御性关闭。同时，那些触手也松了开来，茎体虽未抽出却已停止动作。擎天柱抓住这一不可措失的机会，亮出能源斧刀，奋力砍断尚插入在自己能量接口内茎体的外部连接。银白色机体飞近过来，有力的臂膀挽住他的胳膊，托着擎天柱一起快速上浮。

威震天抱着擎天柱一起冲出水面后，不做停留继续飞向空中，然后飞过沼泽观测到其边缘地带是坚硬的地面时，方安心地降落。擎天柱自威震天怀中滑倒至地，一边呻吟着一边试图将仍断在能量接口内的茎体抽出来。然而，生物已断裂的部分尚有着惊人的原始生存力，竟然开始继续在里面朝着火种舱蠕动，原本露在外面的尾部亦缩入能量接口管道内。红蓝色机体发出痛苦的尖啸、全身难受地抽搐着，双手颤抖着想打开胸甲，却已使不上力气。威震天弯下腰替他打开胸甲，翻开防护隔板，取出领导模块放在一边，正赶上茎体已通过能量管道攀爬上火种舱的外壁。威震天眼明手快，一把抓住茎体的前端，用力扯出来重重地扔在地上，抬脚狠狠地将之碾碎。

红蓝色机体徐徐放松下来，光学镜头黯淡茫然，无意识地漏出低低呻吟，系统正在从大面积故障中逐一重启恢复，自我修复机能也开始高速运转，但是被吸取的大量能源使一切运作都变得异常缓慢。

威震天俯视着瘫软在自己脚边的擎天柱，他原本可以自己逃脱，但是他不甘心长久以来的对手死在其他生命体的手中。没错，他不允许这种事情发生。对于威震天来说，擎天柱是他的霸业上最大的绊脚石，是他发动内战以来遇到的最顽强的敌人。当威震天捏碎擎天柱的前任御天敌的火种时，觉得自己距离成功只差一小步，他已所向无敌。然而，一位名不经传的档案管理员被议会选中，成为继任者站在他面前挡住了他的去路。最初，他根本就没把擎天柱放在眼里，连御天敌都能轻易击败更何况一个小小的档案管理员？可是事实却远远背离了威震天的预想，议会被他瓦解了、铁堡被他摧毁了、塞伯坦的大半军事力量掌握在他的手中了，可是擎天柱却依然坚强顽固地站在他的面前，光辉的王座就在红蓝色机体的身后，可望却不可及。这使得威震天异常憎恨擎天柱，就是这样一台机体，阻挡了他实现霸业，他渴望亲手打倒对方，击破火种舱狠狠地仔细地将那顽强的火种捏成齑粉。

可是，现在擎天柱就倒在自己脚下，领导模块被扔在其身边，火种舱暴露在外。只需自己一伸手，长久以来的愿望就可以实现。威震天却只是低头凝视着红蓝色机体，无法动弹，他的火种深处突然涌现出一股莫名的情感。正如刚才看到被水中生物折磨的擎天柱时，不可思议的愤怒、焦躁……以及惊慌？自己在害怕什么？他应该很乐于见到擎天柱的死亡，只要红蓝色机体的生命之火熄灭，就再也没有任何生命体可以阻挡住他的脚步。他——威震天将统治塞伯坦、征服整个宇宙，高高在上，所有的生命体都将匍匐在他的脚下。长久以来所渴望的胜利唾手可得，威震天却机体僵硬无法动作。最终，他缓慢地摇了摇头，这不是他想要的胜利，只是借助于一只莫名的异星生物而获得的机会。威震天所构想的胜利，是用他自己的手、自己的力量彻底打败擎天柱，不仅仅将对方的机体拆碎贯穿火种舱，还要让那份顽强的意志也同时崩溃，要让擎天柱知晓他那可笑的脆弱的信念是多么的虚无飘渺。

威震天弯下腰伸出手，伸向业已恢复恢复了大部分机能的擎天柱。后者将领导模块纳入胸口并合上防护隔板，虽然他全身的外层装甲破碎不堪，裸露出来的不少管线断裂、元件破损，但是他依然握住了威震天的手，并顽强地站了起来，忍着伤痛。光学镜头又恢复了一贯的湛蓝神采，平和地望着银白色机体。

“谢谢你救了我……”

『短路的炉渣，救你只是为了能亲手杀死你！』

“我想……这个星球并不安全，我们还是舍弃前嫌，联手寻找安全离开的方法吧。”

“好吧，我同意休战联手，当然只是暂时性的，等我们摆脱困境回到塞伯坦后，我一定要亲手杀了你。”

湛蓝的光学镜头平和地望着他：“我依然会尽一切力量来阻止你。”

威震天傲然地笑了，这正是他意料之中的答案。他们俩都是固执地把各自的理念烙印在自己的主程序里、火种中，谁都不愿意也无法放弃。


	3. Armada

擎天柱已记不清楚自己在茫茫的宇宙中漂流了多久，为了节约能量，他停止了大部分辅助系统的运作，其中亦包括了内部时间计数器。他只是静静地漂浮在漆黑的空间中，默默地思考着。这是对于自己的惩罚，领导模块在呼唤着他，他却无颜以对。

在宇宙大帝内的最后战斗中，在威震天的煽动下，擎天柱第一次抛开了自己的职责，仅仅以一名普通的变形金刚与威震天展开了生死决斗。一直以来，擎天柱从未想过杀死对方，他所考虑的是如何阻止霸天虎、如何减少牺牲、如何拯救所有的生命体。然而，当他抛开一切重责与威震天放手一博的那段短暂时刻，擎天柱才发觉自己有多么的快乐。速度、力量、技巧，不带一丝杂念，而是在享受着生死搏斗的刺激。他不想承认，但现实的体味迫使他认识到，四百万年来的持续内战，使自己已不再是和平的电子城守护者，而是汽车人的总司令官，他的每一根线路每一块芯片都已渗透进战斗的本能，一名以战斗为职责的变形金刚。

如今，宇宙大帝停止了机能，通过空间跳跃传送至宇宙的某个角落中进入了休眠期，连同被其吞噬的威震天一起。为了对抗共同的敌人，霸天虎与汽车人握手言和，与迷你金刚们联手击败了宇宙大帝，使塞伯坦终于结束了持久的内战，恢复了和平。擎天柱被卷入空间跳跃的余波，传送至未知的宙域。如果他愿意，他有自信找到回家的方法。但是，现在的他只想安静地漂浮在宇宙中，不被打扰地忏悔自己的自私。这是擎天柱所能想到的，对自己的惩罚。

待机中的警示系统低鸣了起来，擎天柱打开光学镜头与音频接收器，远处有一艘庞大的外星宇宙飞船正徐徐接近。资料库里并没有相关的种族信息，意味着那是尚未加入到宇宙维和委员会的未被发现的新生生命体。

擎天柱启动了全身警戒系统，战斗系统则处于待机状态。他并不想与任何外星种族起冲突，他一次又一次地告诫自己，战斗不是唯一解决事情的方法，更不是自己的爱好。

宇宙飞船显然已发现了擎天柱的存在，对于这个陌生的机械生命体，对方也在踌躇犹豫，审视判断该如何对应。没过多久，便有了答案，宇宙飞船的侧面伸出几个圆锥型装置，喷射出几股能量牵引绳缠绕住擎天柱的机体，将他拖入飞船内。擎天柱没有挣扎和抵抗，他只想让对方知晓自己没有敌意，然后再选择合适的时机离开。

这艘宇宙飞船非常巨大，比霸天虎昔日的旗舰审判日号还要大上一倍。从表面观测来看，其技术处于半机械半生物阶段。擎天柱被拖入船舱后，发现一排穿着机械盔甲、身高十米的八足生物举着武器对准自己。二楼舷梯上还有一排重型电磁炮。

擎天柱没有动，也没有出声，只是平静地看着。他看到那些生物都很紧张，在炮手们的后面站着两只似乎是指挥官，一只表皮为蓝色带着红色斑点，另一只表皮为白色带着紫色条纹。他们用陌生的语言夹带四根肢足复杂手势在快速交流着，而其他生物则在等待那两只的决断。似乎他们之间有着不同意见，逐渐转为大声的争论。争论的最后，白色生物用力推开蓝色生物，高声喊了一串命令。擎天柱感受到了敌意，他放低声音用银河系中已知的183种较为通用的语言表述：“请放心，我没有敌意。”没等他说完，楼上的那排电磁炮已然开火。机体被命中的瞬间，强力电磁波干扰了所有系统，即刻全部当机。

再度醒来时，擎天柱发生自己被几十条合金固定带绑在一个巨大的操作台上，周围摆放着十几台仪器，无数数据线连接到自己的机体上，四肢、腹部、胸口和头部的几处装甲都已被卸下。那些生物正在读取自己的数据、分析机体构造！察觉到这一点，即便是擎天柱亦无法忍受，他想用力挣脱束缚，合金固定带一被施加力量便立刻发散出强力的电流。传感器爆发出一串激痛的警告，擎天柱忍着痛楚，继续加大力量挣扎，然而固定带的电流亦随之加强，系统元件无法抗衡逐渐加压的电流，出力不能维持，他只得放松机体运作，呻吟喘息着稍作调整，思考着其它脱身的方法。

先前那只蓝色生物走近擎天柱的头部，用复杂的手势与陌生的语言对他述说着什么，见到没任何反应后沮丧地垂下了圆柱型的头部。擎天柱关闭了重要的数据库，强行切断部分数据窃取通路，通过连接反向读取对方电脑仪器内的资料。资料被迅速解析，然后擎天柱开口，用生物们的母语——拉克夏塔星球的语言对蓝色的维·科司说：“请放开我，我对你们没有任何敌意，只是一名远离家乡塞伯坦星球的机械生命体变形金刚，我叫擎天柱。”

蓝色的维·科司吃惊的后退了几步：“你能说我们的语言？”

“是的，我必须向你们道歉，因为别无其它方法，所以我刚才反向入侵了你们的电脑，读取了你们的语言构成和星球种族资料。”

“这……太神奇了！你竟然能在那么短的时间内办到！”蓝色的维·科司再度走近，兴奋地打量着擎天柱。“你是我们离开拉克夏塔星球、展开漫长的50节点星际旅行中所遇到的第一个有智慧的、可交流的生命体。你说你来自于哪里？塞伯坦星球？你们的种族是叫变形金刚吗？”

“是的。事实上在银河系中存在着诸多智能生命体的星球，你们的母星拉克夏塔星球处于边境陨石带后面，所以没有被宇宙维和委员会发掘，也没有加入星际联合中。”

蓝色的维·科司喜出望外，用他上半身的四根肢足摩挲着擎天柱的面罩与音频接收器，通过读取的资料，擎天柱知晓那是拉克夏塔星人的一种表示亲热与感谢的方式。蓝色的维·科司继续问：“噢……这些都是真的吗？太不可思议了！那么，按照你所言，那个什么宇宙维和委员会或星际联合能够帮助我们夺回母星吗？或者安排这艘都市宇宙船定居到一个新的星球？”

“我想……委员会应该会给你们提供几种解决方案，虽然未必是妥善的，不过选择权在于你们自己。”说实在的，擎天柱对星际联合不是很抱希望，宇宙维和委员会曾经在塞伯坦爆发内战初始，派遣专员来访调解，但不幸的是正撞上擎天柱与威震天的战斗。在现场目睹了他们的战争后，专员迅速地逃离了塞伯坦。之后星际联合再也没有插足变形金刚的事务，任由他们持续了四百万年的内战。而从他所读取的拉克夏塔星球资料来看，擎天柱不认为这是变形金刚该插手的事情，蓝色的维·科司所提的第二种方案倒是比较可行的，但即便定居新的星球也难保不会重蹈覆辙。“请问能否解开我的禁锢？我不会给你们添麻烦的，我可以给你们去星际联合总部卡拉什-迭尔塔星的航行图，如果你们愿意，我可以替你们领路；如果你们不愿意，我亦会安静地离开。”

蓝色的维·科司停止了摩擦，露出为难的神情：“对不起，我不想伤害你。但是都市船团议会不会同意放了你，尤其是雷·萨司船长，他力主将你彻底解剖研究分析，把获取的技术用于对抗阿努比斯、夺回母星拉克夏塔。如果你读取了我们星球和种族的资料，那么你应该明白我们目前的困境以及……对机械生命体的不信任。”他很艰难地说出最后一句话，悲伤地望着擎天柱。

“我明白……但是恕我直言，这样解决不了问题根源。或许由同样是机械生命体的我来说并不合适，但是我认为，阿努比斯现象是你们自己造成的后果。”

蓝色的维·科司苦涩地交叉起上半身的四根肢足：“你说的没错，但是并非所有的拉克夏塔人都能接受这个事实。失去了亲友和故乡，大多数人都认为自己是受害者，阿努比斯和他的机械生命体们都是应该摧毁的恶魔。拉克夏塔星人在过去漫长的进化中，对自己制造的机械生命体的种种虐待，在不少人的认知中属于正当行为。因为我们是阿努比斯他们的创造者，有权决定他们的生死。而阿努比斯要求的机械体自由权是不能被容忍的。”

擎天柱轻声回答：“所以，阿努比斯发动了机械体叛乱，想要灭绝拉克夏塔人。然而，他也是在重现着你们曾经施加于他们身上的暴行。战争与杀戮无法带来和平，只会重复着相互的伤害。”

“话虽如此，现在被迫离开母星的我们却别无选择，与阿努比斯他们共存……对于双方来说都已是完全不可能的事情。” 蓝色的维·科司用肢足做了个复杂的手势，表达他的悲伤与内疚。“我去向都市船团议会陈述关于你的情况，希望能够说服他们释放你。不过，我觉得希望不是很大，很抱歉。”

蓝色的维·科司离开了很久，在此期间擎天柱不得不忍受着拉克夏塔星人对他的持续研究，他们尝试用各种方法尽可能地窃取他的数据资料，用多样化的伤害测试他的机体对痛苦与破坏的承受度。白色的雷·萨司船长来过几次，不管擎天柱怎么试图表明自己的立场，他始终保持着沉默，只是用充满着憎恨的神情盯着擎天柱。仿佛在他面前的不是一名有智慧与感情的异星生命体，而是阿努比斯——拉克夏塔星人创造的最高科技结晶、超级核心计算机。被大多数拉克夏塔星人认为应该是他们忠实的奴隶，结果却发动了机械体叛乱将80%的拉克夏塔星人灭绝的恶魔。

蓝色的维·科司再度来访时，圆柱体头部满是伤痕，上身和下身的八只肢足断裂了三根，绿色的血液流满了全身。他松开了禁锢着擎天柱的合金固定带，悲伤地微笑：“你走吧……我已无能为力。雷·萨司船长发动政变控制了都市船团议会，他要把你彻底解剖，制造量产没有智能单纯服从的战斗机器人，返回母星摧毁阿努比斯。而我……依然是什么都做不到，正如我虽然是阿努比斯的制造者之一，却没能控制住局面。不要憎恨雷·萨司船长，他被阿努比斯夺走了很多很多，在他的心中只留下了仇恨。”

擎天柱坐起来俯视着蓝色的维·科司，不知该如何开口，在这场异星种族的纷争中，他无法插手任何一方，但也不忍见到任何生命体受到伤害。

蓝色的维·科司将一个小型的圆盒子塞入擎天柱的手掌中：“请带着这个离开吧，对于我们长时间的拘禁伤害你，我无法给予任何补偿，惟有说抱歉。这个也仅是作为拉克夏塔星人在此宇宙中存在过的证明而已。”

擎天柱离开宇宙飞船，目送着庞大的移民星际船自内部不断爆炸，最后被烈火包容吞噬。在那里面生存着拉克夏塔残存的几万名居民，他们被迫离开自己的母星，在宇宙中流浪了相当于14塞星年的整整50节点，为了寻找新的可居住星球、抑或打败霸占了母星的超级计算机阿努比斯及其机械军团的方法。结果却重蹈他们在母星犯过的错误，失去了宽容与理解，被仇恨和争斗蒙蔽了心灵，将自己葬送于黑暗的宇宙中。

打开蓝色的维·科司交付的小型圆盒子，一块璀璨的能量石在里面闪耀。同时，擎天柱看到了翻开的盒子内盖上的全息图——两名拉克夏塔星人在一台巨大的颇有塞伯坦风格的机械体前交缠着肢足，欢愉地相拥，蓝色与白色交融在一起。

擎天柱取出能量石，放入能源补充槽内，慢慢地合上小型圆盒，紧紧地攥在手中。他想起了塞伯坦的内战，想起了为联合而牺牲的红蜘蛛，想起了双面人的引诱，想起了与威震天的决斗。

『虽然着眼点不同，但说不定我们一直在寻求着同样的东西。你是光，我是漆黑的暗。即使来世我的宿敌依然是你！擎天柱！』

威震天消失在宇宙大帝体内时的话语，依然回荡在擎天柱的火种深处。他有种感觉，不是经过思考回路和中央处理芯片的演算，而是出自于火种深处——威震天会回来的，会再度出现在自己面前，依然是以敌人的身份。

『战争与杀戮无法带来和平，只会重复着相互的伤害。』

擎天柱突然觉得自己曾对蓝色的维·科司说的这番话，是多么的苍白无力。无论在哪里，无论抱持着怎样的想法，他与威震天亦只能重复着这条永无终结的循环征途，这是烙印在他们火种深处的约定。


	4. The Movie 2007

紧急呼叫响起之时，执政官擎天柱正在深层充电中，他因连续工作1塞星月，被护星公威震天强行拖到充电床上。

“炉渣的，我们有着无限的时间，你根本不必这么拼命地工作！还是要等机件都超负荷运转后让火种源来修复？！”强大有力的兄弟将他按到床上，不容分辩地抓过充电接线插入擎天柱的腹部接口。“什么都别想，给我好好地睡上30塞星时！我会处理好那些琐碎事情的。”

擎天柱微笑着进入休眠状态，他总是想把每件事情以最快的速度做好最妥善的处理，也因此经常令部下和威震天担心。塞伯坦星球正值全盛时期，既无内患亦无外忧，发展平稳又繁荣，还有火种源支撑着所有变形金刚的生命。确实没有什么可担心的，不妨偶而地放松休息。然而，一轮紧急呼叫却搅乱了他的休息。

擎天柱花了20塞星秒才从深层休眠中启动主要系统的运作，然后接通内置通信频道：“什么事？爵士？”

通信频道中传来副官有些慌乱的声音：“擎天柱大哥，在双子星的反对侧宙域出现了一个虫洞，并且有重质量物体正在穿越而来。威震天长官已经率领舰队部署在轨道上了。”

“明白了，我马上就来战略指挥中心。”擎天柱站起来，一边调整所有系统进入最佳状态，一边快步离开屋子朝着电子城中心的统合作战总部走去。

当擎天柱到达战略指挥中心时，那个不明来客业已穿出虫洞，其庞大的躯体完全展现在主屏幕上。那是一艘未知的异星宇宙船，体积相当于二艘方舟，整体呈圆锥型，外层是不明成分的漆黑金属。

这恐怕是第一次有不明身份的异星生命体闯入半人马座星系，整座指挥中心内弥漫着紧张的气氛。擎天柱立刻接通与威震天的通信，对方的机影一出现便道：“我的舰队已经做好了准备，随时都可以出击。”

“不！”擎天柱有些吃惊威震天会做出如此危险的决定，“我们尚不清楚对方的意图，如果他们只是为了星际种族交流而来呢？尝试与对方联系进行沟通，在没有清楚他们的来意前，禁止斥诸武力。”

威震天阴沉着脸，赤红的眼睛闪烁着不满：“你太谨慎了，万一对方不怀好意呢？如果我们不抢先行动，恐怕会被对方占领先机。我不能冒险让母星卷入战火。”

擎天柱知道威震天平时一直遵循自己的决定，可当他一旦提出相反意见时，通常都会非常固执己见。饶是如此，擎天柱还是坚持说服对方：“威震天，我们不能用武力去解决问题。尤其是和未知异星生命体接触时，一旦我们表现出敌意，势必造成误会，或许原本能够和平解决的事情，亦会演变成战争。这对我们的母星和种族来说，只是凭添威胁。”

威震天张口想说什么，爵士插进通信频道中：“很抱歉打扰两位，我们发射的交流请求已被对方接受，对方自称是拉克夏塔星球派出的搜索舰队，他们要求与塞伯坦最高领袖对谈。”

擎天柱点点头：“威震天，这是个良好的开端。保持警戒，但不要贸然攻击。我和爵士去与对方沟通。”

“这或许是个圈套，我和你一起去。”威震天还是有些恼怒。

“不，你留在舰队，万一是圈套的话，我们需要你的决断与指挥。不过，我并不认为会有危险，对方能够看清楚我们的科技与力量，而且他们的宇宙飞船经由突发的虫洞而来，并非像是有计划的侵略。闯进这个星系对于他们来说，恐怕也是意料之外的发现吧。我相信只要能表达清楚双方的意图，此事应该并不需要武力即可妥善解决。”

威震天看上去依然不太情愿，但他也没有再坚持下去，毕竟他也清楚这位一贯温和的兄弟，一旦坚持起来固执程度不亚于自己。“好吧，你多加小心。内置通信保持开启状态，有什么情况立刻脱身离开，不要逞强冒险。”

“我明白。”擎天柱的面罩下泛起一丝微笑，有时候威震天真是过分多虑了。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱与爵士一起登上圆锥型异星宇宙飞船，迎接他们的是一排深蓝色十米高的机械生命体，圆柱型的头部与躯干相连，上半身和躯干下各有四条粗壮节状的肢足。为首的佩带着银色标志的异星人用已经由双方通讯官调节后的通用机械语发言：“您好，塞伯坦最高执政官。我叫沙·扎司，来自银河系边缘小行星带的拉克夏塔星球，这艘搜索船的舰长。我们通过虫洞来到半人马座星系纯属意外，因为我们奉命在银河中搜寻逃犯。”

“沙·扎司舰长，我们塞伯坦人很乐意与任何外星种族建立友好关系，同时亦不会干涉其它星系的事务。你们是第一批来访此地的拉克夏塔星人，在此之前并无任何你们的同族到达过这里。如果方便的话，能否告知你们追捕的逃犯特征与原委？”

沙·扎司的上半身四根肢足交叉在一起，慢条斯理地说：“这个说起来就话长了，在这里谈话不方便，请移驾至会客室。”

擎天柱点头示意对方带路，跟着沙·扎司走过舰内通道至会客室，他发现飞船内部的一些构造与设计与塞伯坦的风格有着惊人相似之处。沙·扎司似乎看出了他的疑问，主动介绍：“我们星球的进化史是从水生智慧生物开始的，我们的祖先似乎曾捕获到外星机械生命体，从中得到启发，开始往机械体发展，最终完成了从碳基构成转变为硅基构成的进化。从远古保存下来的一些壁画残片来看，祖先们所研究的外星机械生命体与你们有一些相似之处。由此衍生进化出来的科技，或许也多少存在着巧合的近似吧？”

“真是奇妙的缘分啊……”擎天柱有些感慨，不知道拉克夏塔星人的祖先们接触的外星机械生命体会否是变形金刚，不过据他所知，并没有族人独自离开塞伯坦在宇宙中游荡。说话间，他们已步入会客室，这是一间非常简单的圆形屋子，空荡荡的没有任何摆设，墙角与天花板上安置着七个奇特的不明装置。

爵士凑近低语：“情况有些古怪，进入这间屋子后，内置通信频道就受到干扰。”

擎天柱不动声色地点了点头，他早已发现通信受干扰，希望威震天不会因此而贸然行动。他平静地望向沙·扎司：“请简要地说明你们此次旅程的原由吧，先前我已表明过，塞伯坦星人是热爱和平与自由的种族，我们并不想干涉其它星球的事务，同时我们也有足够的力量可以保卫自己的星球。”

沙·扎司交叉摩挲着四根肢足，继续以那缓慢的无变化起伏的声调说：“请相信我们没有恶意，我们的使命是搜索逃犯并将之消灭。这也要从我们星球的进化史说起，或许是因为远古的祖先接触到异星生命体的缘故，在拉克夏塔星人的历史长河中，我们一直热中于不断地研究机械生命体。在我们完成最终进化之前，尚处于碳基构造的祖先们制造出了一台超级核心计算机，名叫阿努比斯。他的外形构造源自于远古的壁画，即类似于你们塞伯坦人的超级机械生命体。参与制造的主力科学家维·科司给阿努比斯灌输了情感程序，他的配偶雷·萨司则给阿努比斯设计了强大的武器系统。拥有智能、感情与力量的阿努比斯开始意识到机械生命体也应该拥有自由的主权，而非统治阶级用于镇压弱小的杀戮机械。于是，阿努比斯向政府提出机械体的自由权，但是被驳回了。并且政府还下令清除阿努比斯的性格元件，将参与申诉的科学家和机械体们全部拘禁并销毁。”他说到这里，故意停顿了片刻，观察擎天柱的神色。他看到了悲伤与怜悯，于是他继续说下去：“不愿束手就擒的阿努比斯连接了星球上所有的电脑和机械体，发动了革命。最终，革命成功了，拉克夏塔星球亦恢复了和平公正与自由，我们的种族也顺利迅速地完成了机械生命体的进化。”

擎天柱突然意识到这个故事中没有被表白出来的残酷部分：“那么你们所要追捕的逃犯……难道……？”

“没错，正如你所想。有一部分残存的碳基构造拉克夏塔人，在雷·萨司与维·科司两名科学家的率领下逃离了母星。我们的使命就是必须找到他们，并将其消灭。”

擎天柱看着沙·扎司，对方那圆柱型的头部在说出那番话时依然毫无表情。爵士在一旁忍不住插话：“这样做，你们和被你们消灭的同胞又有什么区别？你们的碳基祖先已经逃离了母星，在外漂泊，或许早就在宇宙的某处化为尘埃了。而你们却还想要赶尽杀绝？”

沙·扎司平淡地回答：“因为我们会害怕，害怕某一天他们会回来，剥夺我们好不容易争取到的自由，摧毁我们辛苦建立的和平与安宁。”

擎天柱摇了摇头：“正因为如此，才会造成恶性循环。你们为何不尝试和谈？更何况出逃的领导者正是阿努比斯的制造者，难道就无法相互理解吗？”

沙·扎司沉默了片刻，问：“尊敬的塞伯坦最高执政官，贵星经历过全面内战吗？你们的种族受到过残酷的压迫吗？很多时候，爱与恨是一样的，从中衍生而出的感情无法用机械的逻辑运算来规划，那是无论经过多少世代，依然会被深深地烙印在主存芯片内、无法被磨灭的感情，也永远无法相互妥协。”

这次轮到擎天柱说不出话来了，确实正如沙·扎司所言，塞伯坦自从火种源创造变形金刚以来，从未有过争吵，没有不平，自然也就没有战争，只有和平与繁荣。拉克夏塔星人所经历过的痛楚，他只能明白却无法产生共鸣。

沙·扎司缓缓地继续说着：“你们的机体构造看似与阿努比斯有着些微部分的近似，或许这只是巧合，也或许有着必然的因素。所以，还请您配合我们做一次小小的调查。”

爵士闻言警觉地抽出电磁枪与宙斯盾，跨步上前挡在擎天柱身前。“够了！我们已了解你们的来意，但是这个星系里并没有你们所要找的拉克夏塔人。离开此地，我们不会做任何追究，从此各不相干！”

擎天柱凝视着沙·扎司：“正如我的副官所言，你们可以畅通无阻地离开这个星系，我们没兴趣追击你们或是你们的星球。塞伯坦从前未曾经历过战争，今后亦不会发动战争。”

沙·扎司的声音依然平淡的惊人：“那么就此体验下战争与憎恨吧。”他的话语成为一个信号，房间内那七个古怪的装置突然启动。形成一道道密集的能量网将擎天柱和爵士包裹住，迸发出高频脉冲波，所有的系统瞬时当机。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱恢复意识时，发现自己身处于安置火种源的神殿中，巨大的立方体安静地耸立在他面前。他转过身，看到爵士和救护车站在后面。

“拉克夏塔人……”擎天柱能够猜到结局，但却并不想那些真正发生。

救护车充满理解地望着自己的领袖：“拉克夏塔人的宇宙船已被摧毁，无一生还，这是对于他们胆敢挑起战争的应有下场。并且，作为惩罚，护星公威震天从敌人的宇宙船上获取了母星资料，在40塞星时前率领舰队前往拉克夏塔星球了。”

擎天柱震惊地望着医疗官：“不！他不能这么做！赶快叫威震天回航！”

爵士有些愤慨：“舰队已经穿过虫洞，无法进行跨银河通信，只能等威震天长官复仇归来。那些软体生物对您做了那么多过分的事情，当威震天长官率领突击队冲入宇宙船找到您时，他都快气疯了。这是那些软体生物应得的惩罚，否则难保他们不会派出第二艘、第三艘、甚至更多的宇宙船来侵略我们！”

擎天柱只觉得平衡系统一阵晕眩感，那是传自火种的悲伤。

『那么就此体验下战争与憎恨吧』

他拖着沉重的步伐走向火种源，将上半身贴在那雕满花纹的冰冷壁面上，这是他第一次体会到深邃的绝望。沙·扎司明知道会有那种结果，还是选择挑起战争。是因为长久憎恨的目标业已无法寻找到？是厌倦了继续憎恨下去？还是想寻求毁灭的救赎？

『很多时候，爱与恨是一样的，从中衍生而出的感情无法用机械的逻辑运算来规划，那是无论经过多少世代，依然会被深深地烙印在主存芯片内、无法被磨灭的感情，也永远无法相互妥协。』

擎天柱有种预感，种子已被悄然埋下，当其生根发芽之时，或许他亦能体验到那种永无终结不断循环的情感。

—The End—


End file.
